Sex, Money & High School
by brin-smyth
Summary: Bella's getting bored of the stuck up people in Forks' until a Edward Cullen arrives causing a bit of stir within Forks High School. Does she catch his eye, or is it just wondering about. All human but full of lemon goodness in future chapters!
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own anything Twilight whatsoever, apart from the books and film, but apart from that, nothing. Only what happens in my head. If I did own Twilight, I would be laughing my fucking head off right about now!**

_**A/N:**__ I thought I would try a different approach to writing about Edward & Bella. Instead of being both vampires, just being normal teenage human beings. It's a first shot for me doing something like this so if it doesn't feel like it's going too smoothly then I do apologize!_

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEEP, __**BEEP**_

I suddenly felt like I was being pulled away from a very deep and peaceful slumber towards the sound of a high and quite frankly annoying, beeping noise. I tried to open one eye but felt like they were glued shut. _Shit._ _I forgot to take my make up off._ The sound coming from my alarm clock was echoing throughout my head, which felt like it had one of those monkey things clapping his hands with those symbols things about. _Fucking piece of shit._ I kept my eyes closed and felt around for a pillow to chuck at my alarm clock but soon gave up and finally managed to open my eyes to see a wobbly image of my alarm clock flashing at me what the time was. 7:03. _What time did I get in?_ I thought to myself. To be perfectly honest I couldn't remember much about what happened during the course of the evening last night after my fifth shot of vodka. Somehow I knew I could blame last night's events on Alice. I could hear her voice in my head now. _"We'll only stay for a couple of drinks and then head off. It's full of skank wannabes anyways and it's better than sitting at home watching fucking re-runs of Friends all night."_ A couple of drinks my fucking ass! Why the fuck did I have to be dragged to some little Fork's junior whore wannabes 'get-together' house party anyways? Oh yeah, now I remember. Apparently Edward Cullen was going to turn up. _Woopdy-fucking-doo._ I reached over towards my alarm and slapped my fist down as hard as I could to shut the fucking thing up. As you can tell I'm not a morning person. To tell the truth I'm not the _'been drinking the whole night before and wake up the next day felling bright and breezy'_ person either.

Don't get me wrong, I am certainly not bothered about Edward Cullen in the slightest, but when you are promised there is going to be fresh, hard-core meat available to you, rather than the coked up, jocks and momma's boy floating about, you relish in the thought of having someone different. But no, Mr Edward Cullen did not arrive, and I wasted bringing out my Jimmy Choo wedges for him, just to have some runty little pip-squeak of a nerd, throw up over my right shoe. _Bastered! _They were freaking new as well. Got them a couple of days ago and I was desperately trying to find a reason just to where them and show them off to Rosalie.

I felt a small vibration under the quilt next to me and for a split second, thought I left my vibrator out. I lifted up the quilt and realised my phone was flashing. I touched the screen and a message lit up. _Ah, speak of the devil and she will find you. _Yes the devil is a woman and her name is Rosalie. _Hey chick, hows the head fucking? Will pick up you in 45 mins, give ya a chance to clean the hooker smell off ya! Oh will bring coffee. Black. Just how I like it ;) xxx. _ _Bitch!_ Oh if Emmett only knew. I smiled to myself with this thought.

Within the town of Forks, most people knew pretty much about everyone and what they got up to. But it was like an unwritten rule, if you don't say out loud what they were doing and kept your mouth shut, then same would be done for you. So basically everyone went about the normal business. The husbands would work away all week on business trips and come back for the weekend to play the role of the family man. The wife would go about her daily routines, doing the weekly shopping, treating herself to a new pair of Christian Louboutin heels, re-decorating the living room, screwing the 18 year old gardener in the newly bought sauna her husband bought her because he felt guilty. And the kids... well we all basically went to school every day, bitch about people, our parents, rush through essays and shit, praying to get the fuck out of here, and then partying hard at the weekends to make ourselves forget why the fuck we were even in this shit hole.

I don't mind Forks to be honest, or even my friends. It's just that I know there is something far better out there than being stuck in an inbred town and having to see the same fucked up people every day. Please don't get the wrong idea about me, I'm not bitter, I just know there is something better and I want it so badly.

I carefully crawled out of bed and looked back to see what the weather was outside. _Rain_. Should of fucking guessed really. I carefully stepped over last night's clothes thrown across the room and made my way to the bathroom, and switched the shower on. I turned to my little cabinet next to the toilet and took out some aspirin for my banging headache.

After swalling them, I carefully stepped into the shower, trying to not slip over, and let the hot spray of water wash over me. I kept getting flashbacks of last night, some were clear and some were still fuzzy. I remember dancing with Alice and Rosalie, Mike Newton tried to bump and grind on me, and then tried to kiss me. _Ewww! _So I shoved him away from me into someone else, spilling their drink all over him. That was just fucking hilarious! I know it was probably a bit harsh but that prick just doesn't understand the meaning of fucking no. I also remember downing a shot of Sambucca, even though I hate that shit just because Jasper dared me to, oh and would give me twenty bucks. But hey, it's money, I'm not going to turn it down.

But after doing that shot, I felt like I was going to throw up, so I tried to get to the toilet as quick as possible but tripped over something and fell into someone. _Fuck! Who was it? _I tried to concentrate so hard on who it was that my head started to hurt. I rememeber as I fell, I felt a pair of arms grab under my arms, and as I turned around to say thanks, all I saw was these green eyes staring back at me. They were the most fucking gorgeous pair of eyes I had ever seen. I know for a fact that it was a guy as I remember feeling the muscles in his arms flex. They weren't humongous or anything like that, just trim enough to noticed. Other than that, I couldn't remember who it was or what else he looked like. A flash of bronze colour flew in my mind and then dissappeared. _Huh?_ Didn't make sense at all.

Once I finished my shower, I got out and dried off. I felt much better already. I quickly gave my hair a quick blast with the hairdryer and then left it to dry naturally. Makeup – check, outfit – check. It was still ranning outside but not that heavily, so I went for comfy yet stylish. Skinny jeans, long sleeved brown American Eagle top, my favourite Abercrombie & Fitch cream jumper with the fluffy hood and my beige Uggs. As soon as I did another check in the mirror, Rosalie knocked on the door and came in singing Lady Gaga. "Ro mah ro – mah – mah, Gaga Ooh – la – la! Want your bad romance!" Great now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day.

"Hey shitlick!" Rosalie smiled and shoved the coffee she was holding into my hands and sat on the edge of my bed. I stuck my finger up at her in reply and took a sip of my coffee. _Aahh, much better_, I thought. I took another swig and turned around to grab my bag off the floor. I stood up to look at Rosalie and she had a huge smile playing across her face and giggled. _Uh oh._ I narrowed my eyes at her. _This can't be good._ I waited for her to say something but she was obviously waiting for me to ask. I took a deep breath and braced myself. "What the fuck you smiling about?" Her smile got bigger.

"Did you have a good night last night then?"She asked angelicly. I sneered at her and put my bag over my shoulder still holding the coffee and moved towards her to grab my phone.

"Well yeah, from what I can remember, and apart from the fact that I woke up with a son of bitch hangover. What about you?" Rosalie leaned back a little still that fucking annoying smile on her face.

"You seemed quite content in the arms of green eyes last night." _Ahh, thats what she's so smug about._ I shrugged it off.

"Did you know who he was?" I asked. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea chick! When I asked Alice all she did was fucking giggle like a little school girl." All I could do was roll my eyes. Alice must be up to something. "But I still found last night very entertaining." I started to head towards the door as this conversation was starting to bore me, if she was going to play these games.

"Why? Did Emmett give you a mind blowing orgasm again in the pool room or something? Rosalie jumped off the bed and followed me downstairs.

"Nah, he couldn't get it up last night from all the tequila shots he drunk, fucking idiot." I laughed quietly and headed towards the front door unitl I heard my Dad shout out my name.

"Isabella?" Urgh _how that name infuriated me._

"Bella, Dad." I shouted back annoyed. He came through the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"Bella," He said more slowly, "I'm going away this weekend, an emergency business trip was called up last night whilst you were out doing God knows what." I rolled my eyes at him and back towards the door.

"Okay then Dad, see you Sunday night then." _Fucking business trip my ass!_ He was probably off for some dirty weekend away with some skank he picked up in Port Angeles. I walked towards Rosalie's BMW and jumped in, throwing my empty coffee cup out of the door. As Rosalie was getting in she started to laugh.

"Fucking buisness trip, like we dont know what that's code for." I nodded in agreement as we knew her father used the same excuse almost every fucking week. I turned the radio on and Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire started to play. Rosalie leaned over to turn it up, rolled down the windows and sped off. All throughout the drive to school, we both sang to the words on the top of our lungs. Luckily the rain had almsot stopped and was turning into a slight drizzle.

As soon as we pulled into the school car park, the song started to end and we saw Alice standing next to her Porsche talking to Jasper, leaning into him. Them two so need to get it on, why they both carry on playing these fucking silly games is beyond me.

Emmett was parked next to them, sitting in his Land Rover with some rap song blaring out making his windows vibrate due to his fucking ridiculous stupid sub woofer. We pulled up to the other side of Alice's car and started to get out.

Once Rosalie got out, the rap song stopped and Emmett jumped over the boot of Alices car and bounced next to Rosalie's side. He was so frigging whipped by her, and yet any skirt that blew passed him he would chase it straight away like a dog on heat. He grabbed her by the waist; leaned in to her and they both started to make out. _Urgh!_ I looked over to Alice and pretended to stick my fingers down my throat to puke. She smiled and laughed. I walked over to her trying to avoid Beauty and the Beast. Shame I couldn't tell who was who though. As soon as I got to Alice and Jasper, they stopped their conversation and both looked at me. I smiled at Jasper and turned to Alice.

"So, how do you feel this morning?" Alice snorted in reply.

"Fanfuckingtastic, thanks for asking." I laughed at her knowing she felt exaclty how I felt this morning. I turned towards Jasper, he looked just as bad, to ask him the same question and he quickly cut me off-

"Before you ask, yes I feel like shit aswell. You stiched me up big time." I just glared at him. I couldn't believe he thought I was the one who stiched him up, little did he know that it was Alice who kept topping his drink up when he wasn't looking and encouring him to do as many shots as he could, in the hope of taking advantage of him.

"Excuse me, if anything, you stiched me up with that Sambucca shot, and you bet me to do it aswell!" Jasper just smiled and winked at me.

_Fucker!_ I was going to lean over and punch him the arm until Rosalie decided to tear her lips from her ever perverted boyfriend and open her mouth.

"Shall we get heading to class then, the bell's going to go any minute and I am not sitting next to Jessica – I'm a slut – Stanley and have to listen any shit that comes out of her mouth."

We all laughed, apart from Emmett, quietly amused as we all knew how much she despised Jessica since she walked in the girl's toilets to see her bent over her lovely, devoted boyfriend giving head. To say that Rosalie was pissed off was an understatement. Since then she has been trying to find ways on getting revenage on Emmett and always succeded.

We all started to walk towards the school until Alice chimed in. "What about Edward, shouldn't we wait until my brother get's here?" _Aahh the no show._

"I'm sure he is a big boy now Alice and can take care of himself." Jasper replied, turning to me to wink and then placed his arm around Alice's shoulder to drag her to class. _What the fuck was that about?_

I started to follow them towards the building, and then realised I left my phone in Rosalie's car. "Rosalie, can I borrow your car keys for a sec, I left my phone on the seat! She opened her bag, took the keys out and threw them at me.

"Meet you in class biatch!" She shouted back as I turned to walk back to her car. As I unlocked her car and leaned in to grab my phone off the seat, I heard muffled music and a car pulling up beside me, and a low growl came from the engine, then switched off. As I pulled myself back out of the door, I banged my head against the roof of the car. "Fuck!" I mumbled rubbing the back of my head. As I shut the door to walk back to class, I noticed what the car was. A brand, spanking new, Mustang GT 500 Shelby! A small jolt of fire coursed through my body. _Holy crap I think I just came! _

I saw the guy start to get out of his car and the first thing I noticed was his hair. _Why the fuck do I recognise that colour?_ As he turned around to lock his car, he looked up towards me. My breathe caught inside of my chest and felt my eyes go wide. _Those eyes! They were at that fucking party!_ I couldn't move. I felt stuck to the floor. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and smiled a sort of crooked smile.

"Hi."

_**A/N:**__ I know I'm cruel leaving you with a cliffhanger but it's only to make sure that you come flooding in with all those lovely reviews for me to tell me whether I'm absofuckinglutly amazing or shockingly shit. I can take critisim hehehe. Please review and I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible, hopefully within the next couple of days __ MWAH xxxx_


	2. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Myer does, apart from the fact that I own a really nice pair of shoes.**

'_I couldn't move. I felt stuck to the floor. He stared at me for a couple of seconds and smiled a sort of crooked smile. "Hi."'_

My mouth felt dry, I couldn't move at all. I couldn't help staring at him, he was just so… so… god like! The smile started to slowly leave his face and the sparkle from eyes started to leave, and a look of concern took hold of his face.

"You okay there?"_ Speak you fucking idiot, don't just stand there and look stupid, SPEAK! _I smiled weakly.

"Erm yeah." I said nervously trying to look relaxed. You just startled me a bit that was all." _Hmm, smooth move there Bella._ I subconsciously rolled my eyes in my head. He smiled back again.

"I'm sorry." I smiled and started to turn to run back to class and scream through the hallways in ecstasy, until his voice brought me back to reality. "Do you know where the Biology class is? I kind of got here a bit late and now I don't know where I'm going." I turned back to look at those piercing eyes again and stopped myself from shuddering at the pure pleasure it caused me. He started to move from his car and walk towards me, running a hand through his hair. Another jolt of fire ran straight through my body. _Holy shit I need to control myself._

"Erm, sure yeah, I'm now on my way to the class now." He smiled at me again I felt my insides go all gooey as we slowly walked towards class passing the last few students who were either running to class or finishing their conversations. A million questions startled to whizz pass in a flurry in my head and I could feel it going into melt down. Well either that or my hangover still hadn't gone completely yet.

As we turned the corner, I bumped into something hard and the smell of alcohol seeped towards me. I felt myself gag a little bit and tried to swallow it back. I then felt two hard hands grip me by the shoulders and shake me a little bit. "Oh my God Bella, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I managed to focus on who was shaking me and my face screwed up slightly when I noticed who it was.

"Yeah Mike, don't worry I'm fine." I grumbled trying to hold my breath. I suddenly noticed his eyes scanning my body and did a mental grimace. _Could this boy get any more fucking annoying?_

"You look nice hun." _Urgh he could me hun, what the fuck?_ I felt… _fuck I don't know his name!_.. stiffen slightly behind me. I smiled slightly at Mike and started to move backwards slightly to get out of his grasp.

"Thanks Mike, but if you don't mind we're running late for Biology." I said and moved slightly around him, and watched his gaze suddenly switch to the Greek God behind me and his face scrunched up a little bit as if he had a dirty smell under his nose. _What a little shit! How dare he!_ I carried walking pass Mike and turned to look at Greek God who kept his eyes on me and made a funny scrunched face. A giggle escaped from my mouth and felt my cheeks start to get hot. _OMG! He's making me blush._ I turned back to look down the hallway and then stopped at the next door. I opened the door quickly and noticed that our teacher wasn't here yet, so I turned my attention to find where Rosalie was. She looked up as if she sensed I walked in and suddenly her eyes looked like they were going to pop out and her mouth fell to the floor. I knew straight away that she was ogling at my Greek God and I wasn't going to have any of that.

As soon as I started to walk towards her, I heard the busy conversations flying around us, dying down and took a quick glance around the room, half the girls had shut up and took their time checking out Greek God. _Sluts_. In the corner of eyes, I noticed Jessica pushing some jock out of his seat next to her and pulled the empty seat closer to her. The look of surprise on his face was hilarious. He got up and walked back to the classroom and sat next to another jock. They then started to whisper quickly and kept giving quick glances at Greek God.

I felt a flash of rage fill me and bit my lip. She leaned over the table slightly trying to push her little A - cup breasts out and chuckled to myself quietly. _Pathetic, really_. The door swung open and our teacher walked in heading straight towards his desk. I sat down next to Rosalie and watched her following her gaze at Greek God until he sat next Jessica.

"Bitch." She mumbled under her breath. Jessica's face lit up as if she suddenly got a new Chanel handbag and moved her chair closer Greek God.

"Alright class, I want you to open your books to page 351 and carry on with describing how photosynthesis takes place." I took my jumper off and reached into my bag to grab my book out and started to make notes. _This was going to be a long lesson._ I suddenly felt hot breath tickle my neck and turned to look at Rosalie. I jolted my head back a little bit, not expecting to see her face so close to mine. She had the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"Do you realise who that is?!" she whispered loudly. I suddenly looked around the classroom to see if anyone was listening. Everyone had their heads down scribbling quickly apart from Jessica who just stared at Greek God and playing with her hair. I quickly looked back at Rosalie and waited for her to carry on. "He was the guy who stopped you falling last night, you lucky bitch." I smiled slightly and whispered,

"I know.", and then stuck my tongue out slightly in between my teeth.

I started to hear roll call being called out. "Rosalie Hale?" Rosalie looked up.

"Yes Sir." And winked at the teacher. _Slut_. If you hadn't already guessed, when she found out Jessica did the dirty on Emmett, she found her revenge and then fucked the teacher right on his desk. _Nice._

"Isabella Swan." I scrunched the paper that I had in hand and took a deep breath.

"It's Bella." I growled and looked up. His face was blank and I sighed deeply. "Yes Sir." I said through gritted teeth.

"Jessica Stanley." I carried on scribbling notes down but I saw in the corner of my eye that she shot up like a puppet and replied in a girly voice.

"Yes Sir." He carried on calling off the list and mind started to glaze over.

"Edward Cullen." I started to feel the fog clearing in my mind.

"Yes Sir." My pencil suddenly snapped and I moved my head to face the Greek God, my mouth and eyes wide open. _No fucking way!_ Greek God **was** Edward Cullen! So he was there at the party last night. How could I have been so fucking stupid! I lost all senses and couldn't stop gazing at him. Jessica looked like a cat that caught the cream and a small annoying giggle erupted from her lips. I felt a low growl deep inside my chest. He then turned around and looked straight at me. I quickly whipped my head back to my notes and quickly regretted the sudden move as I felt light head.

I felt Rosalie nudge my elbow and give the wickedest grin I had ever seen. I carried writing notes down pretending I had not noticed. My mind suddenly went into overdrive. _So he did turn up to the party last night. I was him who caught me. How the hell did I not realise. Oh yeah, because of the stupid amount of alcohol._ I carried throughout the lesson trying to make notes but every now and again I tried to steal quick glances at Edward. Every time he caught me looking at him, my heart would skip a beat and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

As my mind was somewhere else apart from taking notes, I suddenly caught on to Jessica's conversation.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" I held my breath waiting for his reply.

"Well as long as Alice is going with Jasper then yeah I am." A sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in and my pulse quickened.

"Well," I heard Jessica purr. "If Alice and them lot decided not to go then you could always come with me." I stopped writing and tried my best to listen to his reply.

"That's very thoughtful Jessica, but I know that Alice is definitely going. But thankyou anyways." I smiled slightly to myself. _Ha!_ I quickly glanced over and the look on Jessica's face was priceless.

The bell rung soon after and we all gathered our things together to meet Alice, Jasper and Emmett in the hall for lunch. As I was walking out of the classroom I felt someone softly touch my elbow and I swirled around to see who it was. Edward. My body felt all gooey again. He smiled his crooked smile and I felt butterflies deep in my stomach. I was about to open my mouth to ask him what was up but then Jessica the skank pushed through between us, making Edward drop his hand and I suddenly felt a sense of loss. Jessica turned to face Edward and swept her hair so it hit me square in the face. I felt a rush of anger flow through me and balled my hands into fists.

"Do you have somewhere to sit at lunch?" She asked in the most girlie voice. I felt sick all of a sudden and it wasn't anything to do with the hangover. As Edward was about to open his mouth to reply, I decided to answer.

"Sorry Jessica, but he's sitting with Alice and us, so why don't you smooch along and find some hole to crawl into." What I really wanted to say was to tell her to fuck off and find some other pathetic man whore to suck on but I thought I would choose the polite response. She narrowed her eyes at me and then stormed off in a huff. I walked out of the classroom following her with a huge grin on my face. _Bella – 1 Jessica – 0_.

Rosalie ran to my side and grabbed hold of my arm before me or Edward could say anything to each other.

"Meow!" Rosalie laughed. "I thought your head was about to explode when I saw her flick her hair in your face." The memory made me feel angry again.

"Yeah so did I." I mumbled. I felt Edward next to me as we walked into the hall, everywhere was crowded with students lining up to get something to eat or just walking around talking to people.

I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the middle table and Alice waved us over. No one dared to sit on the table as they all knew that was our table. Alice wanted it so she could have everyone realise that if your top dog in this school, then you can sit on this table. As no one else was as popular as us, nobody bothered to fuck with her. Once a small group of junior wannabe sluts sat their first day back after summer holidays last year, and Alice politely asked to them find some other table, a slightly rough looking girl with way too much make up on told her to fuck off. Big mistake. Alice went into her bag, pulled out a bottle of water and started to slowly pour it over her. World War 3 almost kicked off between us and them. Emmett didn't help the situation either by gathering all the guys to come and watch whilst shouting "SLUT FIGHT!" Rosalie almost ripped his eyes out if it weren't for the fact she had another little whorebag pinned underneath her Jimmy Choo heels. Since then no one dared to try and sit on the table.

I walked over and dropped my bag in my seat, whilst Rosalie sat down next to Emmett and decided to have a tongue fight. _Gross._

"I'm going to get something eat, so when I come back, I can throw it up over you lot if you're still doing that." I chuckled. Rosalie didn't move away from Emmett's face but gracefully lifted an arm and gave me the finger. "Nice." I snorted back at her, and Alice got up to come with me.

"So you finally met Edward then." She smiled so all her white gleaming teeth were shinning at me. I reached over to grab a bottle of water and put it on my tray.

"Yeah I did." I replied with a small smile playing on my face. I could see her smile get even bigger and she started to do this annoying little dance whilst we were in the queue.

"So what you think then?" She practically shouted gripping onto my arm tightly making my tray almost slip out of my hands. I looked at her puzzled.

"What you mean by that?" I asked slowly, not liking where this conversation was heading. "Are you trying to set me up again Alice?" I grimaced a little bit; remember the last time she tried to set me up with her 'cousin'.

What a disaster that was. Everything was going fine until he literally took me down the little alleyway in Port Angeles near the cinema and practically tried to grope me like a punch bag. I kicked him in the nuts and ran back to my car, screaming down the phone to Alice about pouring paint all over her car if she ever tried to pull anything like that again.

Her eyes grew all wide and tried to act all innocent. "What me?" She replied pointing at herself. "No, never." I snorted in reply and leaned over to grab a pre-packed dish of pasta and paid at the till. As we headed back Alice kept up her little innocent act and dancing around like a pixie on acid. Rosalie and Emmett finally gave up on their little tongue fest and Emmett was talking to Jasper and Edward.

"So, if you want then, I'll drive down there and leave my car there so then none us have to be the DD and get proper fucked." I sat down and Rosalie rolled her eyes towards me.

"Is it alright if me and Alice come by and get ready at yours as your Dad has left for the weekend then?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem. I found where my Dad hides the key to his liquor cabinet so we don't have to ring up anyone to get us pre-appetizers." I replied with a wink. Suddenly Emmett's conversation stopped and all the boys looked at me.

"You have a free house?" He said with a look of excitement on his face. "We could all just come round yours and get wasted! Jasper's got some gear, we can just sleep at yours." Rosalie leaned over and smacked the back of Emmett's head. "Ouch Rose! What the fuck was that for" He whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" she whispered loudly. "We don't need anyone else knowing about it otherwise they will all come over Bella's house and fuck it up for her. Again. Remember last time when you opened your big fat mouth and told all of your caveman of jock dicks that Bella had a free house, and the entire football team turned up and did keg stands in her living room, and decided to puke all over her **cream** carpet!" Emmett's face suddenly dropped and Edward snickered. I didn't realize until then that I was still glaring at Emmett the whole time Rosalie was speaking.

"Look, we are going to LaPush for this bonfire and that's it, no more fucking parties at my house, not until I know my Dad is going away for more than a weekend so I have enough time to call in some cleaners and sort all of your shit out." I said shoving a forkful of pasta into my mouth.

"Okay then." Alice chirped up. "Me and Rose will be round about 5ish to get ready, yeah?" I stuffed another forkful of pasta before I nodded at Alice in reply.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a bit longer than I planned to upload this chapter due to the internet connection on my laptop is not working so therefore I have to upload via my phone. Ah the wonders of technology these days. Please keep your reviews coming, I love reading them and I always get a huge smile on when I get notified on my phone ****. I will try and upload the next chapter within the next few days if my connection is back on. Please be patient with me MWAH xxx**


	3. Newton

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all, not me **

"_Okay then." Alice chirped up. "Me and Rose will be round about 5ish to get ready, yeah?" I stuffed another forkful of pasta before I nodded at Alice in reply._

Rest of the day went pretty slow after lunch. It normally does every day for me. Unfortunately I didn't have Edward in any more of lessons so I was stuck either sitting next Rosalie, asking me random questions about what I was going to wear tonight, or Emmett, who tried at every opportunity to grab my ass, or rub my thigh. The last straw for me was when I walked to the back of the classroom to get a textbook that I didn't have and as I reached up for it, Emmett took his opportunity to smack my ass as hard as he possibly could which caused me to shriek, and caught everybody's attention to turn around and stare at me. Great, my face and my ass was burning red now. I would wait for my perfect moment to get my revenge on the scheming little shit. The bell finally rung for the end of the last lesson, and I carefully went back to my seat to grab my bag, avoiding anyone who was behind me as I started to feel my ass throbbing. Emmett rushed passed me, jumping over two desks and disappeared. _Right, well I will just have to get him back in the car park where everyone can see it happen._

As I was walking out of the classroom, I felt someone grab me by my waist. I turned around to give whoever it was a piece of my mind, and felt anger tear through my entire body when I came face to face with the little shit. _Newton_.

"Hey Bells," _Right, within the count of three, I'm going to tell this piece of crap to fuck off._ I could feel his hands leaving my waist and pushing my body into his, before grabbing my sore ass. "I was just wondering if you fancied, Oh Fuck!" I stepped back a little, admiring my work I had done to him, and watched him fall like a sack of potatoes to the ground. I counted to three and he had run out of time, so I very gracefully leaned into him and brought my knee square up to his nuts. He deserved it the fucker. I could hear him gasping for air. A few onlookers stopped to nudge each other and point at Newton on the floor. He looked like he was about to cry. I felt a small flash of guilt, but as soon as he opened his mouth, I felt nothing but anger.

"You…fucking…bitch!" He gasped coarsely. I kneeled down and grabbed him by the collar. Enough was enough.

"When are you going to get it in that fucking thick skull of your's, that I am not interested in the fucking slightest about doing anything with you at all. Not even breathe the same air as you in fact. I have tried to be nice, and you didn't get the hint so now I have fucking had enough! When are you going to realise no means NO!" I could feel my chest heaving up and down erratically and started to feel slightly lightheaded. I could hear commotion in the background and someone was shouting my name but I couldn't focus properly. I then felt someone tugging me at my elbow.

"Bella, Bella! Calm your shit down, he's not worth it." I couldn't turn around to face whoever it was shouting at me. I just glared at Mike imagining all the horrible things I could do to him to help get the picture that I was completely and utterly not fucking interested. I felt more tugging around my arms and waist, and then someone whispered in my ear. "Come on Bella." I turned around and Alice was next to me grabbing my wrists trying to pull me away. Rosalie was on the other side, smiling smugly at Mike on the floor. I looked back at Mike and shoved him away from me.

"Good shot chick." Rosalie laughed. I heard doors slamming, and turned around towards the entrance of the school, and realised that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were quickly walking towards me. My rush of adrenaline was slowly leaving me and I started to feel tired. All I wanted to do was to go home, have a few drinks and let my hair down, but this fucker had ruined for me. Again.

"What the fuck happened this time?" Jasper asked looking at Alice puzzled. "We leave you alone for a few minutes and then we hear World War 3 has happened outside one of the classrooms, and come running in not to miss any of the action, and finally see you two holding up Bella? What did she do, fall again?" He laughed, but I was in no mood to fucking laugh.

"Fuck off Jasper! I have had just about enough of this stupid fucking hick town where all you see is a bunch of fucking inbreeds walking around as if they are the Queen of fucking England. Well fuck you!" I couldn't help myself, I kept jabbing my finger into Jasper's chest as Rose had hold of one arm, and Alice was trying to grab the other, thinking that I was going to hit him.

I swung round to stare at Mike again as he was feebly trying to get off the ground and catch his breath. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the background but all I was thinking about was kicking the shit out Newton.

"And you." I pointed my finger at him. "If you ever try to touch me ever again, I will cut off your balls, have them covered in white gold, and will wear them as fucking earrings, do you hear me Mike fucking Newton!" My throat started to ache badly, because of all the shouting I was doing. I swung myself around and stormed towards the car park, pushing past Jasper and Emmett and caught a quick glance at Edward who just seemed to be starring daggers at Mike on the floor. _Well at least it's not just me who hates the prick then. _I couldn't help but smile a little bit and ran to Rosalie's car.

I tried to open the door but forgot it was locked. I was in the mood to have a cigarette and knew that it would calm me the fuck down. My hands were shaking from all the anger built up in me.

After a few seconds, the rest of the students came flooding out the doors all laughing and talking loudly, obviously about my sudden outburst of violence towards Newton. God how that boy infuriates me to no end. He's like a little, annoying dog on heat. I looked up to see a couple of junior skanks walk past me, staring at me as if I was going to jump on them at any second. As soon as they passed me, they had their heads bent together whispering about something and then looked back at me. That just seemed to reignite my anger further.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I shouted at them, taking a step. Was I fuck going to let some little whorebag hicks whisper about me. Out of nowhere, Alice appeared again beside me stroking my arms up and down, murmuring to calm down. The two slappers quickly turned around and walked off to the end of the car park. I turned to stare at Alice and felt my eyes starting to sting. I could feel myself shaking all over.

I knew I had a temper on me, and it normally took a fucking lot to get me this anger, but Newton touching me within close proximity of himself, just caused an imaginary switch to flick on and I just saw red.

I leaned forward to Alice and grabbed her towards me, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I just completely and utterly lost it. When is that dick ever going to get in his thick skull that I'm completely and utterly not interested in him, if he was the last man on Earth and I was the last female on Earth." My mouth started to feel slightly dry and I was still twitching for that cigarette

"I know sweetie" She replied in calm tone, whilst still rubbing her hands up and down on my arms. "He is a male, and unfortunately, males don't understand subtly. Believe me." I looked up at her, and her eyes felt like they were bearing into me. I felt like she wanted to tell me something, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Emmett seemed to jump out of nowhere.

"Dude, you have so got to have round 2 with that punk, you should have seen him, squirming around, swearing blue murder. He is not impressed Bells." I snorted in reply to him and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, cause I really give a shit about what Newton thinks right about now. I just want to go home, have a really hot shower, and then, drink." I said, leaning back onto Rosalie's car.

Rosalie, Jasper and Edward soon walked up to the car, Jasper and Rosalie was laughing about something, but Edward just seemed focused on the floor, his hands in his pockets. As soon as they came up to Rosalie's car, Rosalie fished around in her bag until she pulled out a cigarette and handed to me, with a smirk on her face.

"Here you go chick, you look like you need it." I quickly took it off her and dug into my jean pocket to find a lighter. Alice then tapped me on the shoulder and I looked up at her. She smiled and then handed it to me. I took it out of her hand, and lit my cigarette. I took a long, hard drag on it, and suddenly felt the small hit of nicotine flow through me. I started to feel more relaxed.

"Thanks." I replied and kept on enjoying my cigarette. Emmett and Jasper started to walk towards to Emmett's car.

"So are we coming over to your's Bell's before we head off to LaPush?" Jasper said before looking at Alice. Something is defiantly going on between them two. Why they don't just get it on, God only knows.

"Yeah sure thing Em, just don't invite any pricks." I replied back and flicked the rest of cigarette to the floor. Rosalie unlocked her car, and then turned around to play tonsil tennis with Emmett. Edward then walked up, and stood next to me leaning against Rosalie's car.

"What time did you want us to come round then?" He said, smiling that crooked smile at me. I felt my knees starting to give way and my cheeks felt hot.

"Erm…7?" I replied. For some reason my brain was fogging up.

"Okay then. Alice are you coming?" I looked back to see Alice chatting to Jasper through Emmett's car window. She looked back, smiled and nodded. She turned back to say bye to Jasper, and then Emmett's bass kicked in. I rolled my eyes and turned round to get into the car. Rosalie jumped into the car.

"See ya later bitch!" She shouted at Alice and then jumped into the car. I looked up at Edward and he smiled back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jessica walking from behind the school wall, and making her way across the car park at a fast pace. As I opened the car door, and sat in the seat, I looked back at Edward's car and then saw Jessica leaning in through Edward's window chatting. I could feel my blood boiling again. I could her laughing, her fucking girlie laugh again, and then she stood up and walked away, swinging her hips with a little too much emphasize. _Slut._

Rosalie started the engine up, and I watched Edward's car pull away from the car park, and out on to the street. Shit! After all the fucking chaos with Newton, I forgot to get back at Emmett! Fuck! Guess I'm just going to wait until he comes round then. Suddenly I felt my bag vibrate and leant down to get my phone. As soon as I touched the screen to see who it was, my heartbeat stopped.

_You have one message from: Jacob._

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taking so long to get this chapter up, I've been so busy lately and still trying to work on my new chapter for my other Fan Fic; Bella's Release, but it's still not quiet there yet so sorry with the delays on that. **

**And just to top it off aswell, my wireless is still not working and also my phone is now playing up so I can't upload it using my phone **** Please leave reviews as I always get a little smile when I get a notice **** so many thanks to you!**

**I will try and get the next chapter up a.s.a.p, with the new one for Bella's Release. MWAH xxxx **


	4. Intruder

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, sorry for the delay on updating, my computer has finally decided to work now **** which I will be able to update sooner now yipay! So I would like to say thank you every so much to all my patience readers and I so love it when I get a little message on my phone letting me know when you lot have either added me as a favourite, story alert or leaving a review. I love them so much **** hehe, okay enough with the suck up and I hope you enjoy this chapter and it was well worth the wait **

"_You have a message from: Jacob."_

Rosalie dropped me off back at mine after her little rally racing with Emmett. Those two act like freaking 5 years old sometimes, and I reckon given half the chance, they would keep it that way.

As I got out of the car, Rosalie waved goodbye and as soon as I shut the door, she pulled out of my drive quickly, causing random stones to scatter everywhere.

"Ow." One of the stones hit me in the back of my ankle. _Great_. Knowing my luck, a bruise will appear within the next hour and will look horrible against my pale complexion.

I walked slowly up towards my door, trying not to slip over. My mind felt it was going a million miles an hour, on what I should say back to Jacob. I reread the text message again trying to see if I could write a simple explanation on what Jacob was accusing me off.

"_Who the hell was that guy you were talking to this morning?_" That was it. No Hi, how you doing or anything like that. Just straight to the point and blunt. I felt so exhausted after my event with fucking Newton; I couldn't seem to focus straight. How did he know I was talking to Edward? Was he stalking me now?

I unlocked the door and walked through, throwing my bag against the stairs as I headed towards the kitchen. I flicked on the light switch, but nothing happened. I tried a couple more times but still nothing happened. _Fanfuckingtastic!_ I looked over towards the microwave to see if it was a power glitch or perhaps the light bulb had burnt out. The clock on the microwave and cooker was blank.

A small envelope caught my eye, next to the microwave and I noticed it had something scribbled on it. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was my name that was on it and I flipped it over to notice that it was unsealed. I lifted the flap up and found a small wade of cash in it with a letter wrapped round it. I pulled it out, feeling my eyebrows knitting into confusion. If it was Dad, why would he write me a letter, instead of phoning or texting me.

Suddenly I heard a small clicking sound coming from behind me and I turned around to see what it was. Unfortunately I couldn't really see anything due to poor lighting as the weather outside was badly overcast, as it normally was everyday at Forks. Luckily though, it wasn't raining.

I turned back to read the letter.

"_Isabella, I have left some money for you in case you have the girls round and fancy getting some food. Just food though! I do not want drinking in the house while I'm away as look what happened last time. I know you have found my spare key for my liquor cabinet, so I have had a padlock put on it and have taken the key with me. I will be home Monday afternoon. Dad xx"_

"Fucking wanker." I muttered under my breath and screwed the letter up in a ball. I walked towards the bin and then a heard a small creak. I looked up to see if I could see anything, but it was starting to get darker, especially with all the lights out.

I spun around to one of the drawers to try and find a flash light. I grabbed the black, metal torch and switched it on. A strong beam of light bounced against the window and I jumped back in surprise.

Shadows started to form around the kitchen and I felt uneasy. My heartbeat started to pick up and then I realised how quiet the house was without the sound of electricity pulsing around.

I hesitantly walked towards the hallway, passing the staircase and turned to the left, facing the living room. I don't know why I was acting like a little 3 year old being scared of the bogeyman. This was my house, and considering that my father was the Chief of Police and a very well respected man amongst Forks. Well the adults respected him, all the other kids just basically stuck up their fingers at him as they knew what he was. A man whore. Saying that though, I couldn't imagine anyone really trying to fuck with his stuff.

I made sure my flashlight turned in the same direction as to where I was facing. I was peaking out badly and I hadn't even had a joint yet. I could feel the blood pulsing in my ears and my hands were becoming clammy.

I headed straight towards the sofa, looking around the room. As I passed the entrance, I fumbled against the wall trying to find the light switch, until I realised that the whole house was probably out. I huffed in frustration, knowing full well that I would have to call Emmett to come down and help put the electricity back on.

I quickly turned around to go back to my bag, to get my phone out, when a shadow came lunging towards me from nowhere. I felt two; warm hands grab roughly around my waist and pushed me backwards.

I screamed out loud and dropped the flashlight as soon as I felt my back hit the sofa. It happened so quickly that I didn't have time to focus properly.

I felt my legs being flung upwards, and the force caused my body to follow suit. Next thing I noticed was that I had rolled backwards onto the sofa, and then straight off to land on the floor face down. I smacked my head against the wooden floor and noticed that white spots were starting to dance around. My chest was tight and tears started to sting my eyes. I pushed with my hands upwards, trying to lift myself up to run off, but then the hands reappeared around my ankles and pulled me forcefully backwards. I was quickly flipped over so I was on my back, and I tried to look at my attacker but I was feeling dizzy and with the stars and tears in my eyes, I couldn't see properly.

All of a sudden, my defensive instincts kicked in. I managed to pull one of my legs away and kicked back. My foot came into contact with a stomach and I heard a loud gasp of air echo throughout the room. I saw the shadow hunch down so I took my chance to scramble onto my feet and looked around for my torch.

I saw it lying next to the sofa and bent down to pick it up but then I felt a shoulder push against me and pin me against the wall. My body smacked with such force, I felt the air rush out of my body and couldn't seem to regain my breath back. I raised my arm up which held the torch and brought it down with as much force as I could muster. I could feel the sudden rush of adrenaline course throughout my body.

My attacker groaned loudly but still didn't back off so I raised my arm again to strike another blow, but a hand appeared and grabbed my wrist tightly. It pushed my whole hand against the wall and I dropped the torch from the pain shooting in my hand.

My mind felt like it was starting to clear and I realised that my attacker was a man, especially with the fact at how much strength was used on me. I could only think of the next possible solution I could come up with. I remember seeing my dad do it when he used to take me to some of his training lessons he did with the other new police recruitments.

I took a deep breath, grabbed onto his shoulders and kneed him in the most precious place that was known to man. His balls. He sunk down like a ton of bricks, and I spun around to the edge of the wall to run out to the hallway to grab my bag and try and get my phone out.

As I ran towards my bag, I slipped over my own un-coordinated feet and fell hard on my back. I could then hear laughing coming from the living room. _That son of a bitch is laughing at me! _I saw his shadow appear through the entrance and I couldn't breathe at all. This was it. Either I let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to, or put up as much as I fight I had left in my tired body. My adrenaline was leaving me and pure terror replaced it.

"Fuck Bells….you sure… put up a… hell of a fight… for a girl." He gasped out. My eyes became as wide as they possibly could.

"Jake?" I screamed out. I tried to move my body up, but couldn't muster the energy anymore so I leaned onto my elbows, bringing my legs further in case he would be up for round two.

"I knew you liked it rough but fuck me B." He said bending over trying to regain his breath and the pain that was obviously causing him much discomfort.

"What the FUCK Jake?" I screeched back at him. "You complete and utter bastered! You scared the fucking shit out of me. I really thought you were a crazed attacker or something!" I pushed my body upwards, trying to stand back up. My legs were starting to feel like jelly and I couldn't gain any more strength.

Jacob came towards me, still breathing hard, and stretched a hand out for me. I grabbed onto it and pulled myself up, still feeling shaky. As soon as I stood up straight, I brought my fist up and smacked him square in the nose. He stumbled back, clutching onto his nose.

"What the fuck was that for Bells?" he said, muffled through his hands. Small specks of blood started to drip through his fingers.

"What do you mean, what the fuck Bells? You break into my house, turning off all of the fucking electricity, and then attack me whilst scaring the living crap out of me. You deserve every fucking painful torture imaginable." I said shakily. I could feel fresh waves of tears coming through due to the relief that was washing over me.

He wiped his hands across his nose and then grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it over him to wipe the rest of the blood off his face and hands.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean for things to get this out of control. I only wanted to scare you a bit then you went psycho bitch on me and I was only trying to stop you before you seriously hurt yourself."

"Well you fucked up that little mission didn't you! I'm going to be covered in bruises in the next five minutes." I pulled my top up slightly to look at my waist and already two light purplish hand prints were starting to form. I pressed it slightly and a tiny jolt of pain lashed out. _Fucking great_.

"So are you going to explain why you wanted to scare me then?" I said narrowing my eyes at him and crossing my arms at the same time. He smiled back at me with his stupid goofy grin.

"I just wanted to teach you a small lesson about not texting me back. That was all." He shrugged.

I could start to feel the rage bubbling away inside of me, but I had no energy left to fight back.

"Whatever Jake." I sighed. "That was pretty fucking stupid though. What would have happened if I got seriously hurt? Then what would you have done?"

"You know I would never hurt you B." He replied in a serious tone.

"Hypocrite!" I spat back at him whilst rising my top up to show him the bruises that were already forming. Now I defiantly couldn't wear anything revealing otherwise there would be a lot of questions and gossip over the weekend.

"I am truly sorry through. I never really meant to be quiet as forceful as I was." He mumbled. "Look, let me go switch the fuses back on so we can see properly, okay?" I nodded back at him and turned to walk back into the kitchen. I could see him opening a cupboard door and suddenly the lights flickered back on and I had to shield my eyes from the brightness.

As my eyes then started to adjust to the light, I could see Jacob walking back towards me, still with his top off. My eyes fell upon his perfectly sculptured chest and I couldn't stop licking my lips. He soon enough noticed as when I gazed back at him he had a huge smirk on his face_. Smug prick._

"See something you like?" He winked at me.

"Nope." I said as I rolled my eyes. Actually, after all the trauma I had suffered today, a little relaxation was in order.

He slowly walked up to me and dropped his top on the floor and placed his finger under my chin to bring it up so I could look at him. My breath hitched slightly and stuck my hands in pockets so I wasn't tempted to grab onto him and force myself on him. _Damn teenage hormones_.

"You know all you have to do is ask Bells." He whispered, his sweet, warm breath washing over my face. My eyes became slightly glazed over and my mind started to fog up. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his god like body. I could feel the heat pouring off his body and seeping into my hands. I lightly pushed him away a little and sighed.

"I don't think that is a good idea Jake." I replied quietly. "You know that I don't have the same feelings for you as you do towards me and I don't want you to get the wrong impression. You're like a,"

"Don't fucking say 'little brother', you know how fucking degrading that is for a guy to hear that?" He moaned, closing his eyes as if he was pain.

I couldn't help how I felt. Sure he was hot, fucking smoking in fact. And a couple of times when we were drunk we had kind of crossed the boundaries of 'just friends' but afterwards, I had always felt guilty and a little bit ashamed of myself. It was like I was using him.

Friends don't do that to each other.

"Jake." I said begging him to look me. He kept staring at the floor, shifting his feet about. I lightly placed my hand across his cheek to get him to focus on me.

"Please?" I begged again as I bit my bottom lip to try and calm my nerves. His eyes then opened and stared deep into mine, after glancing down slightly at my lips. _Oh shit, now I'm in trouble here. _I rubbed his cheek with my thumb lightly, and stepped closer to him, trying so badly not to look at his gorgeous chest. _What the fuck am I doing?!_

I took a deep breath, trying to think of the best way I could tell him to back off.

"Jake, I real-." It all happened so fast.

His warm lips came crashing against mine and my mind went completely blank. His hands snaked around my waist and trailed up my back leaving trails of hot fire spreading over me.

He softly parted my lips with his tongue and for some unknown fucking reason, I granted his permission, and kissed him back forcefully.

I snaked my arms up his shoulders and placed one hand on top of them and let the other wrap around the back of his neck, digging my nails into his skin. The warmth beaming off him seeped through my skin and I pulled him closer to me, letting my whole body press against his.

Our kisses became heated and passionate. I pulled away slightly to graze my teeth along his bottom lip and he moaned into my mouth.

Suddenly, I felt his hands leave my back and grabbed my thighs to roughly pin me against the banisters of the stairs. The pain from the banisters pressing into my back was becoming pleasurable and I willingly wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him closer to me with my heels, digging into his ass. He rubbed my thighs slowly up and down, each time getting closer to where I could feel the fire within me raging, begging to be released.

Both our breathing became shallow as we kissed each other hungrily; clinging on to him with the strength I had left from my last ordeal with him.

Just then, my brain clicked into gear, and the blankness disappeared. _What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Doing?!_

I was then about to pull away from him to tell him to stop, when my phone started ringing. We both stopped and turned to stare at my bag. I could feel his chest heaving up and down against mine in sync.

"I better... answer that." I breathed, feeling slightly dizzy.

He leaned into my neck and gently bit the skin that was in between the joining of my neck and shoulder. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head and moved my neck slightly for him to keep attacking me like that.

_NO!_

My eyes snapped open, and I pushed him away slowly so he could he put me down. He backed off a little and sighed, but not before making sure I was stable on my two, uncoordinated feet.

I opened my bag out and fished out my phone, the screen flashing back at me.

_Alice._

"Hey chick." I answered, trying to keep my breathing slow and steady.

"Hey ho!" She replied back all chirpy. "Are you ready yet? We're getting impatient here."

I smiled to myself, imagining her bouncing around in her living room, looking at the clock wishing for the time to go quicker, to come back and help play dress-up Bella.

Like I need any freaking help anyways. I know how to dress; I just don't have the luxury of looking like I came fresh off a catwalk show for Channel.

"Erm," I stammered, trying to think of a good reason why they should come round later.

"Bitch, please tell me you do NOT have Jacob Black in your house pinning you to a wall right about now!"

_How the fuck?_

"No." I replied back calmly. "But about 30 seconds ago he did." I tried laughing about the situation, but there was no sound coming from her end of line. _Oh Shit!_

"Well tough shit Bella, as we're right outside now, and you're so freaking lucky that the boys ain't here yet, otherwise they would of barged your front door down by now and chased him out of the back door." All I could do in response was sigh. "Right, we're now coming in."

"No!" I shouted back, but the line then went dead and next thing I saw, was the front door being opened. _Fuck._

**A/N: Please tell me what you think of this chapter honestly. I love the reviews I get and it helps to keep me going with his story, it will get steamier I promise you, I just ask that you hang in there.**

**Thanks, MWAH xxxx**


	5. Bruises

**A/N**_**: Thankyou to everyone so far who has been adding me as their favourites or story alerts, and I'm loving all the postive feedback aswell. **_

_**I do warn that this chapter is alot longer than my previous ones, but I got so in to it, I couldn't find a good enough spot to stop at. So if it feels like this story is going off track then please let me know.**_

_**Enough sucking up to you lot and I hope you enjoy the next chapter **___

"_No!" I shouted back, but the line then went dead and next thing I saw, was the front door being opened. Fuck._

"Bells!" Alice almost screeched, wide eyed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little cockfest I see." Roaslie spat, narrowing her eyes at Jacob. _Holy crap, here we go_. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Rosalie dumped a big pink holdal bag on the floor, and stormed straight up to me and Jacob, and grabbed me by my arm. I tried my hardest not to wince in pain, but I could tell the bruises from my little suprised encounter with Jacob, was already making their apperance. I looked up to Rosalie and tried to ignore her bemused gaze at me. She must of noticed me winced but luckily kept her mouth shut.

I looked back at Alice and she was still standing in the doorway, the look of utter horror slapped across her face. Every now and then she opened her mouth to say something and then quickly closed it. She was doing a brillaint impression of a goldfish right about now.

She then seemed to snap out of it as she walked square up to Jacob and stood directly infront of him with her hands on her hips and legs slightly apart. I think this time she was doing her Wonder Woman impression.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here." She said quietly, sounding menacing. If you didn't know her like me and Rosalie did, then anyone who saw this would probably start having a laughing fit, but trust me, with her, this was no fucking laughing matter.

To see a five foot pixie squaring up to a six foot, god knows what, built like a shithouse, guy, might have been the most fucking hilarious scene to see, like on one of those comedy sketch shows, but any minute now, I was waiting fo her to pounce on him like a lion, grabbing their meal of the day.

Jacob seemed like he was trying to suppress a smile as I could see the corners of his mouth start to twitch and he cleared his throat.

"I just came round quickly, as Bella rung me because she had a problem with her electricty and I was then on my out until you both stormed in here like some S.W.A.T team with a battering ram." After he said that, I could feel the rage build within me again. _That little fucking liar._ I don't want this argument to go any further, but he crossed the line then.

"You fucker!" I shouted back at him and all three of them looked back at me, Alice and Rosalie with confused expressions on their faces and Jacob looked like he was having the time of his life standing in a room with three seriously fucked off chicks.

"What the hell Bells?" Roaslie replied. I stared back at her, feeling like my eyes were going to bulge out any second.

"This fucking wanker right here," I pointed my finger at him, shaking it about. "Broke into my house, did something to my fuse box, deicded to jump on me, making me think he was an insane criminal, tried to attack me, and then once I realised it was him, tried it on with me, all beacuse I didn't fucking text him back!" I could hear my self getting louder with every word I spoke.

Alice and Roaslie's heads both slowly turned to look at Jacob. I could feel Rosalie practially shaking with anger next to me

"You did WHAT!" Alice and Rosalie both screamed at him. He suddenly held his hands up as if a gun was pointing at him. _Oh I would of loved that._

"Look, it's okay now, no harm done." Alice and Rosalie kept staring at Jacob, ignoring me.

"Hey I didn't hear you complain when I had you pinned against the staircase." He said with a smug smile playing across his face.

Alice took another step towards him. "If I ever see you within a ten mile radius of this girl," She pointed to me over her shoulder but kept her eyes on Jacob. "I will personally cut your balls off with a blunt knife and then fry them in batter, serve them up with ketchup, and force feed you them. Do I make myself clear?"

Now I wanted to laugh slightly but quickly gathered myself together. I've seen Alice make threats like this, but normally she would splutter the words out and storm off in a huff.

I think Jacob realised how serious Alice was with her threat as he stared at her for a few seconds with a fucking smug look on his face, until it slowly faded and I saw the worry in his eyes.

What was it with these fucking idiotic boys in Forks? Did they think that just because they could fuck around with every girl who would even glance at them, that I myself would be interested? No fucking way sunshine.

"Crystal." He muttered, still looking at Alice.

"Good." Alice smiled and clapped her hands together. "Now sweetie," She said in her most anglic voice. I could see the confusion on Jacob's face from this strange change of mood. I smiled knowing what was going to come next. "Fuck off." She finished quietly. He didn't move an inch. Just stared at her like she had grown a second head. _Move it, move it, move it_, I was chanting in my head. Her eyes narrowed and her clasped hands then turned into fists. She moved a leg, to step closer to him, and he dashed out of the front door into a full sprint and finally, was gone.

I didn't realise during this whole time that I was holding my breath until I let out a huge sigh. Rosalie finally released my arm and they both turned around to face me, both pair of eyes narrowed at me waiting for the whole story.

"Before you give me any shit, he started it not me, and I also finished it." Rosalise snorted at my remark.

"Yeah I bet you fucking did you little slut."

"Fuck you, Rose." I yelled back. I thought the situation could of been a lot worse. "Look, it was supposed to be a practical joke, he didnt realise that I would defend myself and put up a fight, he was only trying to stop me before I did myself an injury, okay?"

"I can't believe you sometimes Isabella Swan!" Alice shouted at me whilst I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes before I simutanleouly combusted with rage. "As if you are actually sticking up for that fucking douchebag."_ I give up._ I rolled my eyes at both Alice and Rosalie, this shit was getting tired on me now and after the day I had, I just wanted it to end.

"Okay, fine. Your both right. Are we done here?" I said in a slightly whiney tone. I was not in the modd for this crap any longer, I just wanted a drink now at this point. Alice sighed back in response.

"Whatever Bells, we're both just looking out for you, as you may not have noticed already, you do a really crappy job yourself." Rosalie spoke up. I just stood in middle of them both, all of a sudden becomeing really fasinated with the way the wood on the floor had been laid.

I suddenly felt two pairs of arms around me and felt like I was being squeezed to death. I could help control the laughter that wanted to escape from my mouth and we then all started to laugh lightly.

"Okay, okay, enough of the girlie shit, lets have some drinks!" Rosalie squeeled out, clapping her hands together in excitment.

"Rose has brought some Mojito mix and limes, but we kinda forgot the mint leaves." Alice said, going over to Rosalie's bag on the floor, frowning slightly.

"That's okay, I think I still have some left over from last weekend. Charlie thinks I keep them for when I'm in a cooking mood." Alice and Rosealie just looked at each other and then bursted into fits of giggles_. If they are taking the piss out of my cooking, then they can fuck off!_

"Okay then Martha Stewart, well whilst me and Rose here start on the cocktails, maybe you should get your scrawny ass up those stairs and into the shower, as the boys will be here in about 45 minuets, and I need all the time I can get to make you look hot." She said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

" Alice, I dont like that look," I said slowly, then it clicked. "Hey, I don't have a scrawny ass anyways! I've been told its quiet cute, plus I don't need that much time to look hot, bitch." I replied back smiling at her. We all have pet names for each other. Some people like using sugar goods as pet names, we like using abusive names.

Alice stared back at me, then finally rolled her eyes. Rosalie had a sneer on her face as she turned her back towards us and walked to the kitchen.

I ran back up the stairs, grabbed some clean sweats, just to throw on once I had gotten out of the shower, and ran back to the bathroom. I turned the shower head on, and then switched the shower radio on too. Some new dance song that had Nelly Furtardo came on, and I couldn't help but have a mini dance in my shower whilst listening to it, and washing my hair.

I turned around to wash the shampoo out of my hair, and eyes, and then slipped on something and almost fell out of the bath, ripping the shower curtain off it's hooks, and screaming the house down. I found my self sitting on the wet bathroom floor, with my legs hooked over the side of the bath, and the shower curtain wrapped around me, luckily covering my doodah.

I could hear Rosalie and Alice running up the stairs, and shouting my name to see if I was alright. I soon as I turned around to see the bathroom door being flung open, soon enough I could see Alice and Rosealie on the floor too, but in fits of giggles. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and grabbed what was left of the shower curtain to maintin what dignity I had left of myself.

"Oh my god Bells," Alice gasped for air. "You are... the most clumiest person... I know on this earth. Trust you to... bugger over...in the shower." This seemed to cause a new wave of giggles and I couldn't help but join in the end.

"Will you two please stop fucking laughing at me and help me up! I think I might of sprained my ankle or something." I laughed back at them. Now all I could think of was that I might have to wear flats instead of my new Alexander Mcqeen heels.

After the giggles died down, Alice and Rose helped me to my feet. Luckily, I remebered to take care of my lady parts last night, so if I accidently showed them my goods, then there was nothing seriously to worry about. Then I heard a loud gasp.

"What the fuck Bella!" Alice almost screeched. "What happened?" I looked back at her in confusion, and noticed that both Alice and Rosalie had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Huh?" I replied back.

"Those fucking bruises on the sides of your stomach dipshit." Rosalie said in a high pitched tone. Realisation suddenly hit me and I could feel my brain going into overdrive thinking up plausable excuses for why they were there, rather than getting Jacob in deep shit.

"I tripped and fell?" I replied back, saying it more as a question rather than an answer. Both of them just glared back at me, obviously not buying my excuse. Oh _fuck, I'm just going to have to tell them._I took in a deep breathe, ready totell them the whole story until Rosalie jumped in.

"Fucking prick, I am actually going to rip his balls off!" She screamed, kneeling next to me to get a better look.

"Calm down, it looks as bad as it really is. You know how easily I bruise just from bumping into a chair." I replied back. They both narrowed their eyes at me, knowing I was just trying to blow them off. "Look, I'll just wear some nice skinny jeans and a long sleeved top, and no one will notice." I said quietly.

"But we will know Bella." Alice groaned. "I can't believe you let him get away with that shit." She said pointing at me, up and down. "If you think for one freaking minute that I am going to keep my mouth shut tonight when I see him, you have seriously got another fucking.."

"Alice, please don't." I begged. " I don't want anyone to fight tonight. It's not worth it." I pleaded with her. Rosalie then rolled her eyes.

"What ever Bells, but if he makes any smartass remarks tonight, I will find a blunt object to cut his dick off." She grumbled.

Alice then walked over to my other side and they both helped me back up.

"We'll leave you in peace." Rosalie said, looking at me almost pitifuly, and they both then went back downstairs to finsh off the cocktails.

When I finally finished my shower, being careful as I got back out, I quickly threw on my sweats, toweled dried my hair and left it to do its thing. If Alice dared to come after me with her straightners, I would tell her where she could stick it.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear Alice and Rosealie whispering about something, but as soon as I came into the living, they both seemed to shut up and quickly looked at me, trying to show their best impression of acting innocent. _That only works when they get pulled over by the cops, and if Charlie's not on patrol._ A look of horror then started to form on Alice's face.

"Oh dear God, please tell me you are NOT going out, looking like that." She said, srunching her nose at me and moving her hand at me up and down, as if showing me off as a prize on some stupid ass game show.

"Don't be so freaking ridiculous." I snapped back, rolling my eyes at her. I could tell they both already had a drink as the pitcher standing in the middle of the coffee table was half empty. "Please tell me there is some more of this shit." I mumbled, as I walked over to it. I picked it up and grabbed an empty glass, sitting next to it.

"Of course there is, what do you take us for?" Rosalie replied in mock surprise.

"A couple of hoes?" I smiled back at both of them.

"Yep!" Alice laughed.

When I finished filling my glass up, I walked over to the 'retro' stereo, as Charlie like to call it, and turned it on to the local radio station. Nelly was on with one of his old rap songs that I loved. I don't generally listen to a certain type of music, I like most music but there some types where I draw the line at.

"Oh I love this song!" Alice squeeled as Rosalie got up to pour herself another drink. They both then moved the coffee table over to one of the corners and started to grind on each other in rythmn of the music.

_I say the fish don't fry in the kitchen  
Beans don't burn on the grill (that's right)  
It took a whole lot of tah-ryin  
Just to get up that hill  
I said but now we're up in the BIG LEAGUES  
My dirty it's our turn at bat  
And just as long as we livin, it's Lunatics playa  
It ain't nuttin wrong with that, huh - batter up_

By this time I had decided to join and dance with them. You can never beat a little bit of Nelly. As the song went into the second verse, I kept dancing to the beat of the music. I could feel all the shit from today, leave my body and somehow felt slightly cleansed. Its amazing what a bit of dancing does to you.

It was only out the corner out my eye I could see Rosalie stop dancing and then Alice. It wasn't until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder that I was then brought back to the present. As I turned to look to find who it was who brought me back to my shitty exestence, that I noticed what they were staring at, wide eyed with a hint of blushing. I almost felt my glass slip out of my hand and my cheeks were on fire.

_Oh fuck, not now! I havn't even changed out of my fucking sweats yet! Holy fucking shit!_

There they were, standing in the middle of the doorway, with the most biggest smiles I had ever seen.

Emmett was leaning against the side, with his arms crossed over his chest and had that stupid smile plastered over his face. Jasper was smiling too, standing just slightly behind Emmett, carrying what looked like a few six packs, and then there was Edward. I felt a small fire rush downwards and fought with myself to breathe. He was standing next to Jasper with his hands in his pockets, and that smile, oh god that smile, was just panty dropping gorgeous.

He had on a simple black, fitted t-shirt which showed off his toned arm muscles, and some nicely fitted jeans. _What I would give to see what his ass looked like in those jeans._ I suddenly realised that I was now staring at him, whilst biting my lip. _Well done, now he is going to think I'm a staring freak! _He seemed to be shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He almost looked like he was enjoying himself, yet slighlty uncomfortable. I then looked straight at his eyes which then flickered to mine. I quickly glanced away looking at Emmett, trying to make it look like I wasn't drooling over him.

"Erm, excuse me boys," I said. They all seemed to focus their attention on me and felt my cheeks becoming hot again. "You do realise we have a bell, and knocker on the door. That would of been the polite way of entering."

"Mmmm, I could tell you who I would like to knock." Emmett mumbled, licking his lips and staring hungrily at Rosalie. She just rolled her eyes back at him and took a gulp of her drink.

"Well we did, but we got no answer, so we tried the door to see if it was unlocked, and it was." Jasper then spoke up. "You realise that's unsafe Bells."

"Oh I do apoligize, Dad." I replied back sarcastically. Edward seemed to smile and I couldn't help but look at him again. He was just a complete and utter creation from God. Some people might think I was over exagerating, but compared to some of the dumb ass losers around here, he was.

"If you want, you can put those beers in the fridge to keep them cool." I said. Jasper then turned round to walk towards the kitchen, with Edward in tow. _Now is my chance. _ I stole a brief glance at Edward's ass as he followed Jasper into the kitchen. Yet another small jolt of fire, flowed through my entire body_. I seriously need to calm the fuck down._Emmett then shoved himself off the side of the door, and started to walk to Rosalie.

"Or, we could just stick them down your little thong and keep them cool that way, as let me think," He said still strolling towards Rosalie in a slow pace, putting his hands in his pockets with that stupid goofy smile on his face. "It's been what, two months with no action? Oh dear Bells, it will take quite a long time to warm up that fire of yours." He finished off, winking at me.

I could feel pure rage building up in me and I was just about to take a step forward and wipe that fucking ridiculous smile of his even more ridiculous face with my now empty glass in my hand, until Rosalie jumped in and took a nice, clean swipe at the back of his head.

"What the fuck Rosie!" He whined back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't you dare call me that." Rosalie replied back in a calm tone, narrowing her eyes at him. _Oops, maybe someone isn't getting a blowjob tonight._ "However funny that was Em, that was completly uncalled for."

By this time, Jasper and Edward had come back, and was both sitting on the sofa, a small smile played on both their faces, as if they were pleased on getting front row seats for the best film of the year. Jasper leaned into Edward as if to whisper something in his ear but then stopped as Alice then bounced towards them and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Jasper. They both looked at each other for what seemed a bit too long, and then she turned back to me.

"Nice sweats Bella, I know the dress code is casual, but didn't know that you were planning on going that casual." He laughed lightly at me. _Urgh_, I could feel my stupid cheeks getting hot again.

"Oh ha ha." I mumbled back. "Well whilst you fuckers gert drunk down here, I'm going upstairs to get changed.

"Do you want any help Bella?" Emmett replied. "Ow!" Another loud smack filled the room,made by a very pissed off looking Rosalie in conjunction with Emmett's thick head. "What, I was only joking." He moaned back. I smiled back and flipped him off. I walked towards the coffee table, and bent down to get a refill of drink when I heard another gasp, this time it was louder.

"Holy shit Bella! What on Earth have you been doing?" Jasper said, concern in his eyes. I know Emmett and Jasper can be pricks sometimes, well mainly Emmett is, but at least I know that deep down they do care about us girls and always look out for us.

I filled my drink up in silence. I didn't have the balls to tell them what really happened, otherwise Jasper and Emmett would hauled off to jail for murder.

"Bella, are you okay?" I swung back to look at Edward. His velvety voice seemed to calm me down. I smiled back at him as reassurance.

"Of course I am, I was in the shower and slipped over. The girls will tell you." I glanced quickly at Rosalie and Alice trying to give them both a death glare. They both seemed to be glaring back at me whilst nodding their heads simutaenously.

"Are your sure?" Edward replied, getting up from the sofa and walking towards me. I could feel my heartbeat picking up speed. _Please dont get too close, please don't get too close_. I kept chanting in my head. He stood so close to me, I could smell a faint smell of his aftershave. I had to stop myself from closing my eyes and breathing in deeper. He suddenly became so close to me that his nose was almost touching mine, and I let out a small gasp as I felt his fingers graze the sides of my ribs, towards the bottom of sweat top, around my waist.

The problem with my sweats is that realisticaly they were two sizes too small for me, but they felt so damn comfy, I couldnt bare to get rid of them, which meant that some skin was always on show, but I forgot about that.

I felt the tips of his fingers slightly raise my top up, and felt my cheeks burn whilst at the same time, fire coursed throughout my entire body. Now all I could think about was the fact that he was touching me. I started to get dirty images of me arching my back, moaning in pleasure, whilst Edward was on top of me, slowly stroking his fingers down my side. I quickly had to bite my lip to suppress a moan from escaping. Just having his fingers on me was giving me pure unaldurated pleasure.

We both seemed to be just staring at each other, concern filling his eyes. It wasn't until I heard a cough, that brought me back out from my trance. I quickly looked at everyone else, before looking back at Edward. All of them had amused looks on their faces. I smiled again at him.

"Yes I'm sure." I replied back to him. It wasn't until I started to walk back from him, that I realised he still had his fingers on my waist. He slowly glanced down, and then once he realised he was still touching me, he quickly retracted his hands, and put them back in his pockets.

It wasn't until I started to walk up the stairs, that I could hear loud whispers coming from Emmett and Alice.

"You know guys, I can still fucking hear you!" I mumbled, thinking about what the fuck was going to happen at this party.

_**A/N: Well, I did warn you that it was longer than my other ones, I just hope it was worth the wait to be honest. **_

_**I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Edward's POV but I'm not sure yet. I havn't tried doing it so far, but if there is anyone who could perhaps give me some help on it at all, it would really be appreciated as unfortunatley I still don't have a Beta yet **____**, so if in some paragraphs, if doesn't seem right then I truly am sorry. I'm just trying to pick up on tips from what I read, by the other authors on here.**_

_**So all I can say now is, you see that little speech bubble down there? Well click on it, and leave a review! MWAH xxxx**_


	6. Girl Time

_**A/N: Big shout out to COURTNEY1022 for pimping my story out **____** much appreciated chick! Any who, I thought I would get a crack on with this story, Thanks readers **___

_It wasn't until I started to walk up the stairs, that I could hear loud whispers coming from Emmett and Alice._

"_You know guys, I can still fucking hear you!" I mumbled, thinking about what the fuck was going to happen at this party. _

**Chapter 6:**

I stormed straight into my room, and slammed the door behind me. If they wanted to fucking talk about me, then they should at least have the fucking decency to say it to my fucking face as well! _Urgh!_ I sometimes hate being in this shithole!

I walked over to my iPod dock station and found my favourite song to calm me down. Ah, perfect! I hit the play button my iPod and put the volume on full. Drum and Bass started to echo through my room, and suddenly I felt a little calmer. Suddenly the words from the song started to jump at me and felt like we're trying to say something to me.

"_I can feel, something happening  
That I've never felt before  
Hopeless dreaming will start  
Dragging me away from heaven's door"_

"_When my mind stops thinking  
And my eyes stop blinking  
I hope...  
Somebody's there"_

_  
Hmmm, weird. _I turned around to walk to my wardrobe to change and Alice was standing in my doorway. I stopped a second to register that it was her.

"Sorry." She murmured. "I didn't mean to startle you." She kept looking at me and then down at the floor again.

"That's okay." I looked at her and then down at the floor as well.

"I know that me and Rose can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but it's only 'cause you're our favourite girl and we don't want nothing to happen to you!" She quietly said.

"I know." I looked back at her and waited for to look at me. As soon as she saw me, I smiled back at her to know she was back in my good books.

"Did you want me to do your make up and help choose your outfit?" Alice smiled back, looking like a little five year old asking for a lolly from her daddy, knowing that she was going to get it, but still put on a bit of an act.

I sighed slightly, noticing her smile started to head south as I did it, and walked over to her. I suddenly grabbed her in my arms and brought her into a hug. "Of course you freaking can, biatch." I stepped back to look at her and she had a huge smile plastered on her face now. "I need to look freaking hot tonight now, considering your brother is downstairs, and has already seen me in my sweats, so now I need to wow him!"

Alice clapped her hands together in what seemed like fast forward motion. "I freaking knew it!" And her eyes seemed to glisten over. "Right, where is MAC make-up?" She said, as she walked over to my iPod and turned it down slightly.

I pointed to my vanity mirror, "On the right." And carried on walking towards it, sat down and let Alice work her magic on me.

After about 10 minutes into the process, I heard a knock on the door and both me and Alice turned to look at the door. Rose then appeared through the door, with a couple of cocktails in her hand, with a small smile on her face.

"I thought you girls would like a couple drinks." She said quietly. I smiled back at her, and Alice carried on finishing my makeup. Rose stood up straight and walked in, placing the drinks next to me and took a sip of hers, after sitting down on the floor next to me. "You have no idea how boring it is down there, listening to the boring shit guys go on about, like their freaking cars, shit music they listen to and who has recently had a boob job, and how you can tell." She then necked her drink back, just before rolling her eyes.

"So you mean that Emmett is just chatting a load of shit and Jasper, and Edward are sitting there, just nodding their heads at him in sync pretending they know exactly what he is talking about?" Alice replied, switching the plug socket on to heat the curling iron. I eyed her suspiciously, raising my eyebrow slightly. She must have noticed my reflection in the mirror as she turned to me and said, "Well I'm not straightening your hair at least, I'm only giving the ends a bit of a curl." I narrowed my eyes at her slightly and then turned back to look at Rose.

"Exactly!" Rose replied. I wouldn't mind but I know more shit about cars than he does, if he was going to boast about sorting out his head gasket then fair enough, but don't fucking do it when you know full well that your extra hot girlfriend did it, and not when she is fucking sitting next you. I swear, sometimes when the wind is blowing, I hear it go straight through his ears. It's like the lights are on, but no one's fucking home. What?" By this point, both and me and Alice where clutching our stomach's, trying to stop the pain forming, from laughing so much. Rosalie just kept staring at us, as we both suddenly grew two heads each.

"I'm.. sorry...Rose." I said through gasps, "but some...of the shit... makes me freaking laugh!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and Alice did the same.

"Well I'm glad I fucking entertain you both with my extremely boring boyfriend and myself." She mumbled, gritting her teeth together.

"Oh Rosie, you know we both love you really." Alice laughed back, finishing her drink

"Fuck off!" Rosalie breathed back, but not before gracefully bringing her hand up and showing us her lovely manicured middle finger, accompanied with a gorgeous Tiffany & Co ring that Emmett bought her when she found Jessica 'I'm a Slut' Stanley, was bobbing her head on her man's cock. But it weren't like she fucked his English teacher on his desk or nothing as revenge.

"Done!" Alice chimed, whilst quickly brushing her fingers in my hair to separate the curls slightly. She leaned over to grab the hairspray, and before I could stop her, she was already spraying my hair as if it was a can of bug spray, and I was the huge, big ass cockroach.

"Jesus...Alice!" I coughed out, feeling like I was 60 year old, 100 a day smoker.

"Well you should have kept your mouth shut, shouldn't you." Alice snapped back.

"Some warning would have been nice though." I mumbled back, taking the last swig of my drink. "There's defiantly more of this shit isn't there?" I asked, not directly to anyone.

"The boys are making a fresh batch, as we speak. Well they might be done by now, considering we have been up here for the past hour." Rosalie said, bringing her arm up to look at her watch.

"Fuck, have we really?" I could feel my eyes getting wide. "I'm such a shit host." I moaned, leaning my head in my hand.

"Nah, I'm only fucking with you." Rosalie giggled. "It's only been 20 minutes, that's a record for you I'm sure Alice." She said looking up from me to Alice.

"Oh hardy har." Alice grumbled back. "You of all people should know you can't rush perfection Rose, especially when you get up at 4 every morning to at least try and get yourself pretty."

"Now, now ladies," I put up both my hands in between Alice and Rose. "No catfights please, think of your makeup, plus I'm sure the boys would appreciate if you would have it downstairs so they could at least watch the action and take bets on who would win."

"Me!" both Rose and Alice growled at each other. _Oh for the love of all that is Kurt Geiger. _

"Okay, well I need to get changed ladies, so please bare with me." I got up and walked to my walk in closet and sighed looking at my clothes. _Nothing to wear._ I fumbled through the clothes racks and came across a Vivienne Westwood, backless, sapphire blue, lace dress. _Perfect._ I heard Rose say to Alice, "I'll just quickly pop downstairs and get our bag." And then heard her run down the stairs and then back up, as I was getting changed. I grabbed my Christian Louboutin black heels, and walked back to Alice and Rosalie.

Rose had a scarlet, one shoulder dress on, with red satin heels, and a black clutch. She just oozed glamour when she wore red. It just went prefect with her sunny blonde hair.

Alice had an emerald green, body con with deep rich purple straps and same deep purple heels. She could put a bin bag on with a Louie Vitton belt and she would make it fashionable.

Rosalie and Alice looked at me, then at each other, then me again before opening their mouths. "Is that what you're wearing?" The both said simultaneously.

"Whatever, well shall we now head downstairs, so the boys don't feel left out?" I said looking at both of them, before rolling my eyes at them.

"Yeah, okay then." Alice replied, turning round to switch the curling iron off and I walked back to my iPod dock to take the plug socket out. I had a real phobia of leaving my plugs in, especially if I have been using them, as I always get panicky, thinking that whilst I'm away, they would end up having a electric fault and cause itself to set on fire, and then the house would burn down, all because of me. _Oh Charlie would just love that! _

As we made our way downstairs, Rose in front, Alice second, and then myself last, as if we were walking down the cat walk, I noticed that the boys had stopped whatever they were talking about and turned in their seats to watch us.

As we made our way back to the living room, Rosalie walked over to a gobsmacked Emmett, to be fair though, he wasn't the most subtlest person to walk on God's Earth. Alice then strolled over to Jasper's side, but not before winking at Edward, who gave her a brotherly look at her dress, as if to say 'That dress is a bit short.' And then glance back to me. That familiar jolt of fire ran straight through my stomach and travelled south to my doodah. _Holy Sweet Jesus Christ._ His eyes quickly did a once over my body and then back up to my face. I could feel my cheeks burning. For a brief second, I swear I could see his eyes darken before me_. Interesting._

He slowly walked towards me, and I thought I could feel the air between us shift slightly. As soon as we were face to face, I could see him lean towards something, and felt another jolt of fire spread my hand, running up my arm, as he grabbed my hand to bring it towards his lips. I could feel my eyes become wider and I forgot to breathe. As soon as his lips came into contact with my knuckles, I fought with all my strength to stop my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Shall we make a move?" He breathed over my hand, and goose bumps crept up my arm. His eyes still bearing into mine, daring me to say something. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't speak, my mouth was dry. I nodded at him instead.

_**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is shorter than my previous ones, but that's because I'm going away this weekend to visit family members, so I thought I would bust a quick chapter out to tire you over until I can get back to this when I come back.**_

_**Hope it satisfies your taste buds for Fitty Edward ;)**_

_**MWAH **____** xxxx**_


End file.
